From the Bottom
by Gohanroxme
Summary: "I know this is kinda weird, but I didn't know which shade of roses you'd prefer, so I... um, got you all of these. Erm, I got you a blue one since you're all about blue, but when you smile, I think of sunshine, so yellow came to mind, bbut what if you only wanted a simple rose? So here's a red, and um, girls like pink and the like, so–" Er, apparently, Gray's heart is indecisive.


From the Bottom: Well, apparently, Gray's heart is indecisive, since this bundle of multicolored roses is supposedly from the bottom of his heart . . . .

**Disclaimer: Gohanroxme **** does not own **_**Fairy Tail.**_

He had to admit that she was gorgeous in orange, that it contrasted well with the blue of her wavy hair. Her dress was knee-length and strapless, the bodice tubular, beaded around her middle. He thought that, with the pleats and tucked fabric of the skirt, it might've been called a pickup, or something, but he was no expert on dress fashions.

He could only tell if it was pretty or not. And boy, was it pretty.

He wondered what he would look like standing beside her, she in her orange dress, and he in a casual sort of suit, black pants, white, button-up shirt, and a blue dress coat.

Yeah, he agreed that he looked fine, but damn, what a load of layers. They might be gone before they even made it to the guild, what with his stripping fetish.

Yes, the guild, because Lucy, with her little, wealthy background simply _insisted_ that they have some sort of summer prom-thing. She simply _insisted_ that the guild members dressed up and brought dates and danced, and of course Makarov was all for it, ready to see all the girls in gowns, and cleavage, and long legs, and hmm, maybe that would be the best part of it all, actually.

And so, he'd asked Juvia. Juvia, who was only too happy to accept, and Juvia, who made him hot in an uncomfortably pleasant way when she stood close, whose aquatic aroma diminished his wits like some airborne sedative, who caused his heart to twist and leap and rampage when she smiled that beautiful, blissful smile, and he suspected that it might've just been dangerous to had asked her, since she'd probably be smiling all night, killing his poor heart.

Yeah, Juvia, whose front door he was currently standing at. Actually, no, since they were outside before the entrance of Fairy Hills, where she'd been waiting for him, but since she lived here, might it be called her front door? Man, with proms and dressing up and picking up girls, he was more flustered than he'd ever been. This was way out of his comfort-zone.

In fact, his hand was suddenly sweaty, and when he glanced down, it was only to recognize the bright bouquet of different colored flowers in his possession. Oh, oh, right.

"Oh, yeah, Juvia, I . . . brought these for you." Yes, because you either got girls jewelry, or chocolates, or flowers when you took them out, so . . . . Mirajane had told him so. Mirajane, who was going with Freed, and might as well mention that Elfman had asked Ever, and that Lisanna was with Bickslow, and jeez, the Strauss' had some Raijinnshu obsession, clearly . . . .

Juvia blinked at him, as if she wondered why he was still holding onto the cluster of roses, but he couldn't give them away yet, because well, he really ought to have explained that multicolored abomination first . . . .

He scratched his head with his free hand, nearly blushing, "I know this is kinda weird, but I didn't know which shade of roses you'd prefer, so I . . . um, got you all of these. Erm, I got you a blue one since you're all about blue, but when you smile, I think of sunshine, so yellow came to mind," and wow, he was sounding quite rambling and strangely poetic; maybe he would've liked to write those truthful confessions down, "but what if you only wanted a simple rose? So here's a red, and um, girls like pink and the like, so–"

"Gray-sama, it's fine, really. Juvia appreciates them all since she's never received flowers before." There was that smile, that smile of unbridled joy, and he had to know just when exactly it had been when that smile had started to affect his heart in that way.

And she'd never gotten flowers from anyone before? Not even Lyon? He was rather proud that he was the first.

"It makes Juvia feel like . . . Gray-sama treasures her from deep within his heart."

He faltered toward her sincerity, his eyes lowering to the colorful bouquet in his grasp. Why was it that he hadn't been expecting that? That that will make her feel so? That that curious bundle of flowers would make her feel so cherished, would make her talk to him with such vulnerability and emotion in her voice.

It had taken him awhile to put it together, to find what she'd like, but he did admit that it . . . Mavis, it was bizarre, all those mismatched roses. It made him feel rather bad that _that_ was the best that he could come up with, yet she loved it with all of herself anyway. Damn. He needed to do better, needed to give her something that she _should_ like, something worthy of being called something from deep within himself, as she claimed.

He took her hand in his and placed the set of roses in his back pocket. "I do."

Her eyebrows knitted together. She was apparently confused. It probably sounded like he'd just accepted some vow to be married to her.

But in a flash, he constructed a crystalline, ice rose from between his fingers. It was a kind of cold that he figured she'd like, cool and comforting. Out of all those colors he'd previously chosen from, maybe _clear_ would just be the best of them all. "Here you go."

_From the bottom of my heart, my ice-cold heart, to you._

Juvia took it gently from his hand, a blush spreading across her cheeks. "Ah, Gray-sama, you didn't have to . . . ."

"I did," he argued evenly, hooking his arm in hers, "because you _do_ mean a lot to me. So of _course_ I've gotta give you something from the bottom of my heart."

"Then is the bottom of your heart icy, Gray-sama?" It was almost whispered.

His eyes met hers. It was like she'd read his mind.

"Hmm, yeah, but you could say it's defrosting . . . ." The warmth of affection did that, apparently.

She smiled at his hidden meaning in his words and hugged his arm without his protestation. "That's good to hear, Gray-sama."

It really was, and he grinned back, in between leading her toward the guild.

_A/N: Meh, kinda random. I wrote this in a second, not literally, but you know . . . yeah. Hope you enjoyed, though. Review if you wanna._


End file.
